The Comforts of Strangers
by Mrs.GingerHinkley
Summary: Intimacy is only skin deep.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am but a slave to Frank's experiments. I own nothing.

* * *

**Hush**

Columbia chokes back a sob as Magenta enters the room. Through her welling eyes, Columbia glares at Magenta and wonders if there is anyone she wants to see less.

"I don't vunt to suffer your childish tears," Magenta says as she closes the door behind her.

"Then you should have stayed in the kitchen with Riff."

Columbia throws her Mickey Mouse ears at Magenta to accentuate the point. Magenta merely ducks and walks toward Columbia.

"You shouldn't have," Columbia sputters, "You shouldn't have served… _him_ t-to me!"

The frown on Magenta's face does not flicker as she shrugs.

"You told me you vanted Eddie. I gave you Eddie."

Columbia shrieks and lungs at Magenta, then recoils at the scowl that twists the domestic's face. Columbia stomps away, stopping only when Magenta's fingers close around her wrist. Magenta pulls Columbia to face her.

"Say you're sorry," Columbia pouts.

"No."

Columbia's fingers itch to pull out Magenta's hair.

"Vould that bring back Eddie?" Magenta asks harshly.

Columbia's lips tremble. She flinches slightly as Magenta raises a hand. But Magenta's fingers do not strike. Rather, they caress Columbia's cheek and the groupie realizes dimly that this is Magenta the caretaker.

"Hush," Magenta says, her voice resonating deeply against the high squeaks of Columbia's sobs.

Magenta's lips brush softly upon Columbia's cheeks as the domestic collects the tears with her tongue.

She whispers this time, "Hush."

Columbia hiccups in her attempt to stifle the cry. Magenta's breath is hot against Columbia's cool, damp cheek. Her kisses collect like humidity, until the sensation smothers Columbia into forgetfulness, until she falls completely into the comforts of her sometimes friend and roommate.

Magenta's tongue lingers along the last teardrop she allows Columbia.

"No more," Magenta murmurs.

Columbia shakes away a last sob as she buries her face in the curve of Magenta's neck. As Magenta's teeth graze the pale skin below Columbia's ear, Columbia shivers and remembers that the domestic rarely gives favors without wanting something in return.

"No," Columbia whispers, her nose finding its way through the mess of hair to Magenta's ear. "_More_."

Magenta gives a throaty chuckle, tickling Columbia's ear.

Columbia creeps her arms around Magenta's neck and wriggles closer.

"_More_?"

Columbia finds it unusual that her roommate asks for permission as her long fingers close around and pull at the buttons of the nightshirt. Then Columbia finds her reflection in Magenta's eyes. The dark pools gleam with teasing.

Columbia nods quickly, hates and loves her lack of control as her lips stretch into a grin.

"More," she replies, her hand dipping down Magenta's back.

The buttons of Columbia's nightshirt unfasten easily at Magenta's touch. Those same fingers are cool as they slide under the fabric and slowly rove along the side of Columbia's breast. Columbia pauses, transfixed as she watches Magenta's red nails trace small lines into the soft skin. The trails of Magenta's fingernails glow red, then soften to white, then disappear.

Columbia's tongue disappears into Magenta's mouth as their lips meet greedily. Lipstick against lipstick smears Magenta's mouth into a dark red tempest that opens to reveal pointed white teeth and a tongue that curls against a gasp as Columbia's own stained mouth feasts on Magenta's neck. The moan that slips from Magenta's curled tongue sends Columbia farther down Magenta's throat until Columbia's mouth leaves splotches of lipstick all across and between Magenta's lace-lined cleavage.

Columbia presses the palms of her hands against the black almost-not-there fabric and lets her hands fall farther and farther down Magenta's chest, farther until she's tickling the sides of Magenta's stomach and Magenta squirms, giggling, against her, farther until her thumbs kneed, need, into the insides of Magenta's thighs.

"_More_," Magenta demands in panted pleas.

Columbia slides one hand slowly back up Magenta's front until her palm cups the back of Magenta's neck, fingers curling in her hair. The other hand slides even more slowly into Magenta's panties. Columbia strokes slowly, too slowly, oblivious yet ever so aware as Magenta tilts her head farther and farther back until they fall onto the sofa.

Their laughter drowns in each other's mouth. Magenta traces her tongue along the space between Columbia's breasts where sweat and now saliva glimmer. Columbia twists her leg around Magenta's and pulls herself close and then closer until _she_ is thoroughly on top of _her_. Magenta's eyes flash briefly, then the roommates wrestle each other to the top. With a chorus of gasps, Magenta succeeds in pinning Columbia beneath her thighs.

"This is vhat happens vhen you're a tease," Magenta pants between laughter, her lips between Columbia's legs.

"You tease me back?" Columbia guesses, struggling against the intoxication as Magenta's tongue slides between her.

Magenta, chuckling into Columbia's opening, evokes a series of shudders from the girl.

"No," Magenta says simply between kisses. "I tease your front."

Magenta's lips part and open ever so slightly, her tongue tickling Columbia in rhythm with Columbia's writhing legs. Magenta gives Columbia a final kiss before crawling up Columbia's chest to kiss the groupie on the cheek.

Columbia whimpers happily as Magenta wraps her arms around her and curls her body against Columbia's back. Magenta yawns, then tightens her embrace.

"Give him vun more thought and I'll really make you sorry," Magenta murmurs.

Eddie's face swims before Columbia's eyes. But because Columbia knows she just experienced the limits of Magenta's willingness to comfort, Columbia ushers her remaining tears in silence. Magenta begins to snore softly against Columbia's neck, and as the wild hair tickles Columbia's cheek, she tells herself it would be worse to be alone.

* * *

A/N: This will probably end up being a collection of random scenes involving the theme of comfort... in the Rocky Horror sense of the word.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's so dreamy. Oh, fantasy, free me.

* * *

**Dream**

Riff Raff opens his eyes as his sister stirs in her sleep. Magenta's mouth hangs open slightly, the corners of her lips tilted toward a frown. Even in sleep she tempts him, beckoning him silently for closeness. He succumbs to her, her pale soft skin, and traces his finger down her neck, pressing his hand against her heart. She is warm, and Riff reconciles the early morning chill by pulling her closer. Magenta murmurs indistinctly but does not wake.

With overwhelming appreciation for the wild red hair that twists around his fingers, Riff pushes the hair from Magenta's face and sinks his lips against her mouth. He kisses her gently, not to wake her, but to pull her from whatever nightmare has creased her forehead. She mews softly as he leaves her lips.

"Do not despair, my beautiful sister," he whispers. His hand cups her cheek. He leans over her; his nose brushes against her ear. "The nighttime cannot ravage you, and I will not let the daylight touch you."

Riff presses his lips to her ear, then wanders down her neck.

Magenta wakes with a short gasp that settles into a sigh. She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face into his shoulder.

"I dreamt ve returned," Magenta says. Her voice is heavy in its quietness. "And you held me on the shores of Transsexual."

She pulls her face from his shoulder to gaze into his eyes. In her eyes, Riff sees the endless ocean of nighttime glimmering, washing over their tangled bodies. Magenta smiles sadly.

"I vuz so happy I could barely move."

Riff Raff kisses her as her eyes close with ecstasy at the mere dream of their home. She stretches her fingers, curling them around his. He pulls her hand to his mouth and kisses it, then traces the lines of her palm with his tongue. Magenta replaces her palm with her mouth, pressing her hand against her brother's chest. Her finger traces the slight rise of a scar, but Riff pulls her hand away. Magenta already struggles under a mighty bitterness for their master; Riff knows encouragement for her negativity will only plague her mind and prolong the return to Transsexual.

"I worried that nightmares held you," Riff says. To distract her, and because he means it, he adds, "So much that I grew to envy them."

Magenta does not accept the flattery, though she does not deny her brother as he curls his arms around her waist and draws her against his body.

"But they vere nightmares," she says.

The hollowness of her voice startles Riff Raff. That his sister would count such a dream as a nightmare terrifies him.

"What more do you want than the shores of Transsexual and my arms around you?" Riff asks quietly.

Magenta clutches his hand and pulls it against her heart.

"I vunt nothing else. But," she pauses, represses a shudder, "Ve are not home. Ve are _here_."

Magenta spits the word, so great is her disgust. Her chest rises as she gives a dry sob.

"Sister, my arms are around you; I hold you. We are halfway to your dream."

Magenta's tearless cries break with a laugh.

"Has Earth rendered so stale your romanticism that this is how you charm me, vith promises a child vould not believe?"

Riff growls into her ear and clenches his hands upon her thighs like claws.

"Has Earth made my sister so heartless that she criticizes her brother's affections?"

"_No_," Magenta hisses as Riff strokes the insides her legs. "For you I vould scream to vake the master."

Riff Raff chuckles because he knows she is daring enough to do so.

"Perhaps I ought to stop, then," he says.

"No." Magenta accentuates her refusal by twisting her legs around his. He struggles teasingly. She twists to face him. His lips pull at her lower lip as she murmurs, "Take me back to Transsexual. Even if ve are only dreaming, dream vith me."

She closes her eyes as their tongues touch. His hands stretch the sheer that hugs her body. The first sun of the morning filters slowly through a grimy window. Magenta grimaces.

"Shield me from the sun," she murmurs.

Her thighs beckon him as he crawls on top of her. His hands slide beneath the fabric that is barely there. Still, it is enough to separate them, so he pulls the garment over her head. Her arms free and loop around his shoulders. He kisses her breasts, then kisses her stomach, then kisses her thighs.

"The daylight will not take you from me," he says.

Their fingertips touch then intertwine as their forearms touch. Magenta sighs in almost convincing happiness. Riff Raff closes his eyes and dreams to take his sister home.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback!


End file.
